International Coalition of Socialist Nations
Category:Alliances Category: International Coalition of Socialist Nations Charter of the ICSN Preamble: I swear to abide these laws set down upon the General Assembly of International Coalition of Socialist Nations. For the good of socialism, unity, peace and revolution these laws will be acknowledged and I swear an oath to abide them, in my stay in the Coalition. Perpetuation of the Revolution Clause: It is the duty of members of the alliance to ensure the perpetuation of the Revolution in other member states, to the point of offering financial and military aid in times of instability and government weakness. Section A: Government *General Assembly: *All member nations have a right to a seat in this parliament, it is the main governing body of this great coalition. Members who are denied access into this parliament for all members can object through a Court Case. The General Assembly vote/debate every matter which will be acted out. They decide how and when operations are carried out. The Peoples Military Executive: The Military executive takes orders from the General Assembly. Although, Executive is in charge of strategic planning. He/she keeps reports on nations strength and military numbers. The Peoples Intelligence Executive: The Intelligence Executive takes order from the General Assembly, and presents information to the General Assembly. An intelligence executive keeps records of enemies/targets numbers etc. Although, the General Assembly have to pass a bill whether or not to spy on a nation. The Peoples Foreign Affairs Executive: The Foreign Affairs Executives takes order from the General Assembly. It assigns the diplomatic teams, and decides how to go about, but the General Assembly decides the alliance terms etc. The Peoples Recruitment & Activity Executive: The Recruitment & Activity Executive takes orders from the General Assembly. Presents General Assembly with recruitment letters to vote on. Also, he/she designs banner and propaganda leaflets etc. Section B: Poor & Rich Aid: Aid shall be co-ordinated by the General Assembly, in another forum Titled-ICSN Trade co-ordination. Aid shall be co-ordinated by the military in times of war. All aid requests shall be carried out to the best of the GA power. Trade: Trade will be co-ordinated through the ICSN Trade co-ordination and arranged by nations independently. Section C: Military Preamble: All military operations will be sought out through vote in the GA beforehand. If this sacred rule is broken, Military Executive will be put to court. Troops: In times of war, we will follow Executives strategic plans. He will co-ordinate the strikes etc. Nuclear Weapons: Nuclear Weapons can only be launched with the majority vote of the General Assembly. Member nations must inform Military Executive when buying Nuclear Weapons. Section D: Intelligence Preamble: All operations will be voted on in the General Assembly beforehand. Although, Intel Executive can co-ordinate strategic plans. Agents: Agents must not have any other government job, and must also keep it to the Intel Department that they are Agents. They will follow Executive’s orders. Spying without Recognition: Members spying without recognition will be put to court in the General Assembly. Section E: General Assembly Limitations GA Votes: The General Assembly decides- Executives, Chairman, Laws, Wars, Alliances, Nap’s, official government letters, launching of Nuclear Weapons, Aid (Not In Times Of War), recruitment letters, propaganda posters and member access to moderation on forums. Members *Comrade Lunarsandwich *Foul Creature *Comrade Tiki *TJ Wolfe *trotsky *AK-47 *Libertarian Marxist *Hardbottem *Comrade Yev *Azreal Decorations Recently the ICSN has created two decorations in recognition fo the events of the ICSN-NPO war. THE ORDER OF THE HEROES OF THE ICSN-NPO WAR http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/lunarsandwich/ORDER4copy.jpg This medal is given to those who remained in the ICSN during and after the ICSN-NPO war, in recognition of their loyalty to socialist union. This is a one-off decoration, and no more than the original issue may be given out. THE ORDER OF THE ACCOMPLISHED WHITE FLAG USER http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/lunarsandwich/Whiteflag.jpg This medal can be given to anyone from any alliance in recognition for their sterling work in the field of surrendering or toadying to the enemy. Currently the only person awarded this medal is Matthijs. ---- ----